


Аппараты, препараты, эликсиры

by sige_vic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сулу обманным путем уговаривает Спока устроить у того в каюте презентацию секс-аксессуаров. Главная интрига: кому в итоге достанется двухфутовое дилдо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аппараты, препараты, эликсиры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lotions and Potions, Etc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150949) by Dana Austin Marsh. 



> Фик был написан в 1996 году и опубликован в фанзине "Калейдоскоп" №5.

— Ну же, Павел! Ты ведь мой лучший друг. Не забывай — тебе достанется подарок, а я знаю несколько штучек, которые ты не сможешь не оценить.  
— Я бы рад помочь тебе, Сулу, но я буду странно себя чувствовать, если устрою такое мероприятие. Как капитан отнесется к тому, что я проведу вечеринку с секс-игрушками? Он может подумать, что я несерьезно отношусь к своей работе. Кроме того, русским не нужна помощь в этой области. Мы очень искусные любовники.   
Сулу закатил глаза.  
— Судя по твоим утверждениям, все, что есть на свете полезного, было изобретено одной маленькой старушкой из Ленинграда. Так что она явно и дилдо тоже изобрела.  
— Возможно, но я все равно не стану устраивать у себя презентацию. Найди кого-нибудь, кому хватит тупости, чтобы рискнуть навлечь на себя гнев капитана. Я приду на эту вечеринку в качестве гостя, но не стану ее хозяином, — заявил Чехов, убрал пустой поднос из-под обеда и вышел из столовой.  
За общим столом не осталось ни одного потенциального собеседника. Сулу, который очень беспокоился за успех своего нового проекта, огляделся по сторонам в поисках новых вариантов. Он вложил немало кредитов в продукцию своего нового предприятия "Аппараты, препараты, эликсиры", не сомневаясь, что команда тут же выстроится в очередь за экзотическими товарами. Однако, к несчастью, все повели себя точно так же, как Чехов: сказали, что с удовольствием пришли бы на презентацию, но не желают проводить ее на своей территории.   
Он уже готов был опустить руки и смириться с тем, что его кредиты стекут в унитаз, когда в офицерскую столовую вошел мистер Спок. Поначалу Сулу автоматически вычеркнул первого помощника "Энтерпрайз" из списка потенциальных устроителей презентации. С какой стати вулканцу увлекаться секс-игрушками, если он, подобно другим представителям своего вида, даже не интересуется сексом? Что было весьма прискорбно. Ведь если на корабле и был кто-то, кому не грозила критика со стороны капитана, это Спок. Хотя если Сулу правильно разыграет карты... Он задумался, как бы ему представить идею Споку таким образом, чтобы добиться согласия, а затем поднялся и прошел к столу, за которым обедал Спок. Обычное место капитана рядом со старшим помощником, к счастью, пустовало — Кирк тут же просек бы, в чем дело. А вот Спок, незнакомый с человеческими потребностями в сексуальном разнообразии, не просечет. Во всяком случае, Сулу на это надеялся.   
— Мистер Спок. Я хотел бы кое о чем вас попросить. Можно к вам присоединиться?   
— Конечно, мистер Сулу. Чем могу помочь?   
"Просто сохраняй этот же настрой", — подумал Сулу.   
— Дело в том, что… у меня появилось новое хобби, — начал он. — Которое, как я полагаю, сможет значительно укрепить моральный дух нашей команды. Однако у меня возникли проблемы с презентацией, поэтому я хотел обратиться к вам за помощью.  
— В чем заключается ваше хобби?  
— Ну, честно говоря, это не столько хобби, сколько бизнес. Однако он включает в себя множество элементов, которые помогут укрепить здоровье команды, эффективность выполнения служебных обязанностей и душевное состояние. Проблема в том, что мне нужно проводить презентации, на которых гости знакомятся с товаром. Поскольку это бизнес, я не могу использовать комнату для отдыха. Поэтому мне необходимо найти место, чтобы провести презентацию.   
— А свою каюту вы не можете использовать?  
— И да и нет. Я могу выставить в ней товар, но предписание 347.25 гласит…  
— Да, я знаком с предписанием, запрещающим использовать жилое помещение в качестве штаб-квартиры делового предприятия.   
— Вот теперь вы понимаете, в чем проблема. Мне нужен человек, готовый предоставить свою каюту, чтобы я мог провести в ней презентацию. Вы были бы идеальной кандидатурой. Как старший помощник вы пользуетесь большим влиянием на команду.   
— Существуют и другие члены команды, которые больше подошли бы на эту роль. И не будет ли это так же нарушением предписания?  
— Нет. Видите ли, вам нужно будет предоставить каюту только для одной презентации. После этого один или несколько гостей захотят провести аналогичные мероприятия у себя. Это позволит мне проводить презентации для небольших групп, а в качестве поощрения каждый, кто на это согласится, получит от меня подарок. Поскольку у большинства команды не так много кредитов, которые они могли бы потратить, это должно их заинтересовать.   
— Судя по вашим описаниям, это схема, выгодная для всех участвующих сторон. Но почему бы вам не попросить об этой услуге друзей?   
— Я попросил, но из-за новых квалификационных экзаменов многие сейчас много работают сверхурочно. Мистер Скотт заново настраивает главные приводы, Ухура полностью занята новой шифровальной системой, а Чехов по горло погрузился в инструкции по использованию боевых орудий.   
— Понятно, — сказал Спок, хотя на самом деле не был уверен, что ему хоть что-то было понятно. У него не было привычки держаться на дружеской ноге с экипажем, однако капитан несколько раз просил его быть с ними поприветливее, чтобы люди на борту корабля меньше его боялись. Возможно, ему сейчас как раз представилась возможность немного продвинуться в этом направлении.   
— И что требуется от хозяина каюты?  
Сулу отчаянно старался скрыть переполнявший его восторг.   
— Немногое. Только предоставить место, пригласить несколько друзей и обеспечить собравшихся закусками и освежающими напитками. Конечно, все по минимуму. Хотя — я вот тут подумал, я и сам могу заняться напитками и закуской, расставить все товары, провести презентацию и оформить заказы. Так что хозяину ничего не придется делать.  
— Если товары настолько полезны, как вы утверждаете...  
— Еще как полезны! Думаю, они по-настоящему могут изменить жизнь к лучшему. Многое из того, что я буду продавать, отлично снимает напряжение. — Уж снимает так снимает, это точно.  
— Так что именно вы продаете?   
Хорошо, что Сулу заранее подготовился к ответу на этот вопрос, а то пришлось бы ему в этот момент выбыть из игры.   
— Терапевтические масла для сеансов массажа, индивидуальные аппараты для различных упражнений и тому подобное.   
Споку это показалось вполне невинным. И просьба не была такой уж неуместной. Как старший помощник он должен был подавать пример команде и следить за тем, чтобы ее моральный дух поддерживался на достаточно высоком уровне для достижения максимальной работоспособности. Единственное, в чем заключалась проблема: он мало кого мог пригласить в свою каюту, не чувствуя при этом неловкости. Конечно, Джима, который будет только рад тому, что он старается вступать в более активное взаимодействие с командой; еще МакКоя, раз товары касаются здоровья экипажа…   
— Хорошо, мистер Сулу. Сколько вам потребуется гостей?   
— От двух до десяти. Вы сами можете определить количество. Вас устроит завтрашний вечер, 2000?   
Спок быстро сверился в уме со своим и капитанским расписаниями.   
— Да, это приемлемое время. Однако у меня встреча в 1930. Я не смогу вам помочь с предварительной подготовкой.   
— Ничего страшного! — Сулу с трудом подавил вздох облегчения и постарался не думать о том, что случится, когда Спок обнаружит, что именно представляют собой его полезные для здоровья товары.   
Затем он удалился, а Спок остался в одиночестве размышлять о том, во что же он ввязался. 

* * * * *  
Если бы Кирк был в пределах доступа, Спок пригласил бы его первым. К сожалению, капитан был на совещании. Кроме того, Спок и так был уверен в том, что его друг, а с недавнего времени и любовник, будет только рад, что он делает над собой усилие, и полностью его поддержит — как и всегда. МакКой был следующим у него в списке, так что Спок направился в лазарет.   
— А теперь повторите, пожалуйста. Не уверен, что хорошо вас расслышал. — На самом деле МакКой имел в виду, что не верит своим ушам, но говорить это вслух не собирался. Такое удовольствие нельзя было упускать.   
— Мистер Сулу попросил меня устроить презентацию на моей территории, чтобы он мог представить свой новый бизнес: линию продуктов и аппаратов для улучшения здоровья и повышения общего уровня благополучия экипажа. Я подумал, что вы захотите присутствовать, чтобы убедиться, что эти средства безопасны для личного состава. Мистер Сулу упоминал терапевтические лосьоны, которые вам, возможно, захочется протестировать, и некие приспособления для индивидуальных упражнений.   
С ума сойти. Ну как такой умный вулканец может быть таким тупым?! Я-то думал, Джим занимается его образованием в области тычинок и пестиков. Неужели он ничему не научился?   
— Да, наверное, это неплохая идея. Нельзя ведь допустить, чтобы члены экипажа пользовались средствами, которые могут им повредить. Возможно, я даже попробую что-то из этих товаров на себе, чтобы увидеть, как они работают.   
— Отличная идея, доктор. Так вы согласны присутствовать в моей каюте завтра вечером?   
— Ни за что на свете не пропущу это мероприятие! А кто еще придет?   
— Не уверен, кого еще можно пригласить, кроме капитана. Возможно, у вас будут какие-то рекомендации? Или вы могли бы сами предложить кому-нибудь из вашего отдела ассистировать вам в вашей оценке качества.   
— Я подумаю над этим.   
Когда Спок уже развернулся, чтобы выйти из лазарета, МакКой спросил:  
— А вы Джиму уже рассказали об этом?   
— У меня пока не было возможности. Однако он будет оповещен, как только позволит его расписание.   
— Понятно. — Да, хотелось бы как можно скорее узнать, какой будет ЕГО реакция. — Ну, на меня вы можете точно рассчитывать.  
— Спасибо, доктор. 

* * * * *  
Когда у Спока наконец появилась возможность проинформировать любовника о предстоящем событии, Кирк забросал его вопросами:  
— Препараты? С каких пор ты заинтересовался медициной? И эликсиры? В смысле — любовные эликсиры? Зачем они тебе нужны? Или ты уже начал уставать от меня? — Он, конечно, шутил, но в его тоне проскользнул намек на неуверенность.   
— Полагаю, что ни одно из этих средств не предназначено для того, чтобы вызвать в ком-то эмоциональную реакцию. Из объяснений мистера Сулу я сделал вывод, что эти товары включают в себя препараты, улучшающие общее состояние индивида, а также различные аппараты для персональных упражнений. Я пригласил доктора МакКоя, чтобы он убедился в безопасности всех средств для членов экипажа, которые будут их приобретать. Возможно, он также приведет с собой помощников.   
— Сомневаюсь, что лично я найду что-то, что меня заинтересует. С тобой я занимаюсь всеми упражнениями, в которых нуждаюсь, и ты знаешь, что с общим состоянием у меня тоже все в порядке. Однако я с удовольствием приду — я действительно очень рад тому, что ты пытаешься быть более обходительным с экипажем. Я знаю, как это для тебя нелегко.   
— Должен признать, что действительно чувствую некоторое волнение по поводу предстоящей роли принимающей стороны на общественном мероприятии. Однако я думаю, что ты преувеличиваешь его значение. Из присутствующих ожидаются только ты, доктор МакКой и, возможно, один или двое его помощников.   
— Среди экипажа заговорят о том, что ты на это согласился, и они не забудут о таком шаге навстречу с твоей стороны, — вот что самое главное.   
Спок не был уверен в том, что хотел, чтобы команда думала о нем преимущественно в социальном контексте, но если Кирку это было приятно — уже хорошо.   
— Раз ты одобряешь...  
— Конечно, я одобряю. Я одобряю все, что ты делаешь, Спок. — Кирк подвинулся поближе, и его голос больше стал похож на мурлыканье. — Правда, некоторые вещи из тех, что ты делаешь, я одобряю больше других.   
— В самом деле. Ты случайно не хочешь, чтобы я устроил небольшую демонстрацию?  
— Именно это я и предлагаю, хотя я не описал бы ее как "небольшую". Не перейти ли нам в спальню? 

* * * * *  
— Хей, Джим! — окликнул МакКой, поравнявшись с Кирком по пути в столовую.   
— Привет, Боунс.   
— Спок рассказал тебе про презентацию?   
— Конечно. Я в числе приглашенных.   
МакКой резко остановился, уставившись в спину Кирку изумленным взглядом, но тут же опомнился и поспешил нагнать капитана.   
— Ты собираешься прийти туда?   
— Разумеется. Для Спока это большой шаг, и я поддержу его всеми возможными способами.   
МакКой был настолько поражен, что не сразу нашелся с ответом.   
— Понятно, — наконец сказал он и после долгой паузы добавил: — Вы со стариной Споком прямо-таки полны сюрпризов.   
— В чем заключаются сюрпризы? — рассеянно спросил Кирк, набирая свой заказ на обед. — Я действительно горжусь тем, что он пытается поближе сойтись с командой. Я думаю, он начинает выбираться из своей скорлупы.   
— Да уж, еще как выбирается, — пробормотал МакКой себе под нос — слишком тихо, чтобы Кирк услышал.   
— Что ты сказал, Боунс?  
Ничего важного. Просто стало интересно, под каким камнем вы оба сидели последние десять лет.   
— Где ты хочешь сесть?   
— Вот за тем углом. После проверок охраны и гидропоники я решил, что с меня на сегодня хватит всеобщего внимания в лучах света.   
— Хорошо. — Единственное, что тебе поможет избежать внимания в лучах света — это отключение электричества в каюте Спока перед началом презентации.   
Когда они сели за стол, МакКой подумал было, не сказать ли Кирку, во что конкретно вляпался Спок. В конце концов, разве он хотел видеть, как двое его ближайших друзей выставят себя на посмешище?.. Ха, да какого черта! Каждому капитану Звездного флота периодически нужна хорошенькая встряска. Что же касается этого чопорного вулканца — ему это тоже пойдет только на пользу. К тому же МакКою не терпелось посмотреть, как они оба отреагируют. 

* * * * *  
К тому моменту как Спок прибыл в свою каюту, было уже почти 2000 — без нескольких минут. Не ожидая ничего экстраординарного, он спокойно вошел в помещение — и тут же остановился в дверях, как вкопанный, чувствуя, как его охватывает шок от увиденного.  
Сулу, как и обещал, прибыл пораньше и как раз закончил раскладывание своих товаров в наиболее привлекательном, как ему казалось, свете. По мнению Спока, однако, ничего привлекательного в том, что открылось его взору, не было.   
Слева от него, совсем рядом со спальней, располагалась вешалка с дамскими нарядами и мужскими шортами, которые были мало того что невероятно короткими, но еще и явно сделанными из непредусмотренных регламентом кружев, шерсти и мягкой искусственной кожи. Напротив вешалки Сулу разместил стол, накрытый скатертью из блестящего розового псевдоатласа, на которой были расставлены всевозможные бутылочки и банки.   
С другой стороны входной двери, на решетке, отделяющей часть каюты, был развешан пугающий набор приборов из металла и искусственной кожи, которые выглядели более угрожающе, чем коллекция старинного вулканского оружия на стене. Сверху висел плакат с надписью: "Неумолимое удовольствие".   
На его столе справа лежала такая же кичливо-яркая и блестящая скатерть, как на столе слева, а на ней были навалены кучей, судя по всему, все типы пластиформных моделей мужских репродуктивных органов, известных в Галактике, а также какие-то невероятно странные предметы, предназначения которых Спок не знал (и знать не хотел), и коробка с видеозаписями категории ХХХ, полностью скрывающая из вида его компьютер. Последним же ударом была надувная модель обнаженной женщины с огромной грудью — она сидела за его рабочим столом и представляла собой чудовищно развратное зрелище.   
Будь Спок человеком, он бы, наверное, выпучил глаза, отвесил челюсть и схватился за сердце. Однако, будучи вулканцем, он сморгнул, разок кашлянул и сознательно отрегулировал сердцебиение. Было совершенно очевидно, что мистер Сулу... несколько неверно представил информацию о товарах, которые он предлагал на продажу.   
Сулу, услышав звук открывающейся автоматической двери, задержал дыхание. Он закончил раскладывать закуски и напитки на столике рядом с рабочим столом Спока, а затем поприветствовал вошедшего хозяина каюты со всем апломбом и бравадой, на которые был способен:   
— Мистер Спок. Я почти закончил все оформлять.  
Спок сделал несколько шагов от двери, пронзая Сулу взглядом острым, как столь любезные сердцу рулевого рапиры.   
— Поправка, мистер Сулу, вы уже закончили. Вы немедленно разберете эту абсолютно неприемлемую выставку и удалитесь с данными товарами из моей каюты. — Чтобы подчеркнуть весомость своего утверждения, он прошел к столу, собираясь свернуть скатерть, однако запнулся о прежде незамеченный им коричневый пенис гаргантюанских размеров, гордо стоявший рядом со столом, и опрокинул его на бок. Спок наклонился, чтобы поднять двухфутового гиганта, и распрямился — именно в этот момент в каюту вошел Кирк.   
Какое-то время Кирк молчал, открыв рот, — настолько он был поражен видом своего безупречного старшего помощника (а с недавних пор еще и любовника) в обнимку с дилдо, которое напугало бы своими размерами и взрослую особь беренгарского дракона. Затем чувство юмора к нему вернулось, и он совершил отчаянную попытку подавить приступ хохота.   
— Могу сказать тебе только одну вещь, Спок: когда ты принимаешь решение выбраться из своей скорлупы, ты делаешь это весьма драматично.   
— Джим!   
Не нужно было быть гигантом мысли, чтобы понять, что Спока совершенно не радовала сложившаяся ситуация, и как бы Кирку ни хотелось быстро оглядеть предоставленный набор товаров, он не собирался рисковать собственным будущим счастьем, чтобы продлевать агонию смущения Спока.   
— Мистер Сулу, — начал он командным тоном, — у вас есть ровно...  
Его прервал настойчивое жужжание входного сигнала.  
— Это, должно быть, МакКой, — сказал Спок, и никогда еще его голос не звучал так близко к панике. — Джим, что нам делать?   
Кирк перевел взгляд со Спока на дверь, потом опять на Спока, и пожал плечами.   
— Как-нибудь выкрутимся, Спок. Только, пожалуйста, поставь уже куда-нибудь этот жуткий член.   
Но прежде чем Спок успел это сделать, дверь открылась и в каюту вошел МакКой.   
— Добрый вечер, Спок. Я смотрю, вы уже выбрали себе подарок.   
Спок попытался воспрепятствовать притоку крови к внешним кровяным сосудам, но эта попытка с треском провалилась. Торопливо ставя свою ношу обратно на пол, он отчаянно позеленел и прекрасно осознал это, что только углубило травянистый оттенок на его щеках.   
— Любопытный цвет, Спок, — заметил МакКой, пробираясь мимо застывшего в ужасе друга в каюту. За ним прошли его "помощник", йомен Тоня Бэрроуз, и замыкающая процессию, но, безусловно, не последняя в числе тех, кто имел потенциальную возможность смутить Спока, Кристина Чэпел.   
В ответ на едва замаскированную панику на лице Спока Кирк передвинулся, встал рядом со своим любовником, явно чувствующим себя не в своей тарелке, и придал себе самый устрашающий капитанский вид. Защитная поза Кирка нимало не убавила дурные предчувствия Спока.   
Склонившись к уху капитана, чтобы остальные не могли услышать, Спок спросил, отчаянно надеясь на отрицательный ответ:  
— Джим, ты еще кого-нибудь пригласил?  
Кирк мрачно кивнул.   
— Помнишь, ты сказал, что на презентации не хватает кого-нибудь из младших представителей экипажа? Я решил исправить положение и пригласил Дженис Рэнд. Я подумал, что ей это понравится, она ведь так любит наряжаться.   
Спок не смог подавить вздох поражения. Рэнд обладала огорчительной склонностью к сплетням. К утру весь корабль будет знать обо всех деталях этой презентации.  
Однако в этом Спок ошибался. Даже если все три дамы и пришли в восторг от выставленных товаров, ни одна из них не собиралась открыто признавать, что побывала (не говоря уже о том, что приобрела что-то) на презентации секс-аксессуаров. В любом случае Спок был уверен, что никогда теперь не сможет смотреть кому-либо из них в глаза, несмотря на свой статус старшего офицера.   
Пока Бэрроуз и Чэпел нерешительно стояли у входа, с оживлением разглядывая одежду и столик с баночками и бутылочками, МакКой быстро оценил ситуацию и решил, что первым делом должен вытащить из неприятностей Сулу. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы главный рулевой "Энтерпрайз" занимался чисткой труб Джеффри, когда кораблю нужно будет срочно сняться с орбиты. Кроме того, Сулу не был виноват в том, что Джим со Споком настолько не включились в происходящее.   
Скользнув ближе к Кирку, он пробормотал вкрадчивым тоном:   
— Ты выглядишь так, словно кочергу в задницу засунул, Джим. Ты что, успел прийти сюда пораньше?   
— Черт побери, Боунс, прекрати уже! И так все плохо — так ты еще и усугубляешь.   
— Да ладно тебе! Расслабься, капитан. Это не конец света. И вообще, если не успокоишься, все снова начнут называть тебя Гербертом, и я в том числе. Вспомни, как на Ригеле 12 охране пришлось вытаскивать нас из зоны женских боев в грязи! Вот тогда ситуация и впрямь была неловкой.   
Вспомнив инцидент, Кирк поспешно подавил улыбку.  
— Если бы дело касалось только меня, я ничего не имел бы против, но это же каюта Спока!   
— Спок большой мальчик, он сам может о себе позаботиться. Если ты действительно хочешь помочь, прекрати прожигать всех взглядом и отвлеки от Спока внимание.   
— И как это у меня, интересно, получится, если ты при каждой возможности его задираешь?  
— Ну, знаешь, есть соблазны и есть СОБЛАЗНЫ. — Заметив кинжалы во взгляде Кирка, МакКой капитулировал: — Ладно, ладно, я прекращу на него нападать. — «И все равно у меня останется свобода для маневров», — подумал он.   
Все это время Сулу, успевший распрощаться с карьерой, хранил осторожное молчание. Когда же изначальное волнение улеглось, он решил попытаться сместить фокус внимания с себя на предлагаемые им товары, понадеявшись на то, что к концу вечера будет прощен или по крайней мере забыт.   
— Учитывая то, что это моя первая презентация, я немного нервничаю. Просто не могу представить себя в роли лектора перед столь утонченной аудиторией. Я разместил товары на столах и вешалках, так что, думаю, вы теперь можете просто все посмотреть и выбрать, что вас заинтересует. На столе в углу находятся напитки и закуска — для тех, кто пропустил ужин. Если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы, я буду рад на них ответить.  
Однако никто не поспешил к выставленным товарам, и Сулу предложил:  
— Думаю, дам заинтересуют некоторые экземпляры нижнего белья. Поверьте, ничего подобного в корабельных магазинах вы не найдете. Я проверял. — Он рассмеялся.   
— Думаю, эти наряды и впрямь будут хорошо смотреться на особах с изгибами и формами, а вот лично меня больше интересует гигантский пенис, — заявил МакКой.   
Все посмотрели на него так, словно у него только что отросла вторая голова.   
— Некоторых пациентов чертовски сложно удержать в лазарете. С такой штукой, которой всегда можно пригрозить, мне будет гораздо легче с ними управляться. А если не сработает, я смогу использовать ее в качестве подпорки для двери, — сообщил он, «удобно» забыв о том, что все двери на корабле открывались автоматически.   
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы Спок вспоминал о своем фиаско каждый раз, когда заходит в лазарет, — пробормотал Кирк на ухо МакКою.  
— Черт возьми, Джим, когда я вошел в каюту, было заметно, что ему эта штука очень даже понравилась. Он обнимал ее, как младенца, — шепнул МакКой в ответ. — С удовольствием буду давать ему ее напрокат, если тебя ему будет недостаточно.   
— Ваша щедрость, доктор, не имеет границ, — сказал Спок. — Мне нужно подумать над тем, чем я смогу вам за нее отплатить.   
— Это очень просто: не садитесь на эту модель. У вас и так позвоночник не гнется. Не стоит усугублять положение.   
Звуки привычной перепалки совершенно успокоили Кирка. МакКой был прав — он слишком серьезно отнесся к этой ситуации. Кирк оглянулся, убедился в том, что все увлеклись рассматриванием товаров, и расслабился еще больше.   
— Если вы собрались ругаться, я пока лучше осмотрюсь как следует.   
— Только не переоценивай свои возможности, — посоветовал МакКой. — И помни, что гигантский пенис — мой!   
Кирк одарил его предупреждающим взглядом и направился к столику с препаратами и эликсирами. Если бы он был на Аргелиусе или Планете Удовольствий Ригли, он бы без колебаний занялся исследованием самых экзотических средств, но здесь, в каюте Спока, в присутствии членов экипажа, он чувствовал себя несколько скованно. Большая часть присутствующих знала о том, что они со Споком любовники. Соответственно, все, к чему он проявит интерес, подольет воду на мельницу слухов.   
— Капитан, попробуйте вот это! Потрясающе! — сказала Рэнд, хватая его за руку и втирая в ладонь одно из средств.   
— Эм… да, йомен, весьма неплохо, — откликнулся он, высвобождая руку. Он взял первую попавшуюся баночку, прочитал этикетку и отставил ее обратно. Очень скоро он уже изучил этикетки «Желе желаний», «Смазки для ласки» и множество других кричащих наименований. В конце концов, убедившись в том, что остальные сосредоточились на других вещах, он взял в руки средство, привлекшее его внимание с самого начала, и начал читать надпись сзади: «Катапульта...»  
— Это уж слишком, правда? — спросил МакКой, читая надпись через плечо капитана.  
Кирк, полностью погруженный в изучение этикетки, аж подскочил.   
— Извини. Ты меня испугал. Что ты сказал?  
— Говорю «это уж слишком», как считаешь? Ни одно средство не обладает таким эффектом, даже клингонский афродизиак.   
— Судишь по личному опыту, Боунс?   
МакКой расплылся в улыбке.  
— Возможно.   
— Ну, есть только один способ выяснить, насколько эти утверждения соответствуют действительности.   
— Ты что, правда собираешься заказать что-то из этого? — удивленно спросил МакКой. — Ты ведь... то есть Спок — он ведь умрет от смущения.   
Лицо Кирка приобрело задумчивое выражение.   
— Конечно, если ты чувствуешь, что без чего-то просто не можешь прожить, ты всегда можешь попросить меня, чтобы я заказал это для тебя, — предложил МакКой.  
«И потом тыкать мне этим в лицо следующие десять лет? Нет уж, спасибо, МакКой», — подумал про себя Кирк.  
— У меня уже есть все, без чего я не могу прожить.  
— Мило, Джим. Очень трогательно, — одобрил МакКой. Он обернулся через плечо Кирка, и лицо его озарила широкая улыбка.   
— Не смотри туда, но, похоже, Кристина пытается заманить его в область садо-мазо.  
Кирк резко развернулся и успел заметить, как Кристина сует Споку в руку какую-то хитроумную конструкцию из кожи и металла, после чего ненавязчиво придвигается ближе. Капитан пересек комнату на варп-скорости.  
— Сестра Чэпел, доктор МакКой немного запутался в изучении ингредиентов на этикетках. Почему бы вам не помочь ему разобраться с ними?   
После столь прозрачного намека Кристине ничего не осталось, кроме как убраться восвояси.  
Спок тем временем все вертел в руках конструкцию. Она представляла собой кожаный пояс с прикрепленными цепями, с которых свисал ряд дуговых кожаных полос, снабженных металлическими заклепками. Другие полосы удерживали их вместе, придавая им грубую цилиндрическую форму.   
— Тебе такое не нужно, Спок, поверь, — посоветовал Кирк.  
— Почему, Джим?  
Кирк придвинулся ближе и шепнул в заостренное ухо:  
— Потому что после того, как эту штуку наденешь, нужно нажать на кнопку вот тут — и она пошлет заряд электрического тока в твой…  
Спок торопливо отбросил конструкцию обратно на стол, отступил на два шага и тут же запнулся о смехотворную «подпорку для двери». Она с громким стуком упала на пол, и все обернулись.   
— Да оставьте уже этот пенис в покое, Спок! — рассмеялся МакКой с другого конца каюты. — Я ведь сказал, что он мой!   
Кирк направил на МакКоя грозный взгляд, чтобы напомнить ему об обещании не дразнить Спока, и повел последнего к столику с закусками, где сунул ему в руки чашку кофе.   
— И сколько обычно продолжаются такие мероприятия, Джим? — спросил Спок, жалея, что чашка кофе недостаточно большая, чтобы можно было забраться под нее и спрятаться, пока все не разойдутся.   
— Откуда же я знаю? — откликнулся Кирк. Он увидел, как Рэнд и Чэпел передвинулись обратно к столу и проводят сравнительный анализ дилдо. Услышав, как Рэнд упоминает что-то о Галактическом Гвозде и капитанской экипировке, он решил, что не желает знать содержание их разговора.   
— Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь, налить еще кофе или что-нибудь в этом роде? — предложил он вновь позеленевшему любовнику. — Я сейчас скажу Сулу, что, если он не хочет, чтобы его распределяли в ионный отсек во время каждого шторма на ближайшие пять лет, ему следует тотчас же закруглиться.   
— Я бы упомянул десять лет. Мистер Сулу печально известен чрезмерно страстным отношением к своим увлечениям, — сказал Спок.   
Кирк с удивлением заметил, что, несмотря на слишком яркий цвет лица, в глазах Спока поблескивали искры веселья. Поздравив себя в очередной раз с крайне удачным выбором партнера, капитан направился к главному рулевому, чтобы пригрозить наглецу как следует. Ему было любопытно посмотреть на то, как Сулу собирается выпутываться из этой заварушки.  
МакКой, увидев, что Кирк отошел, тут же приблизился к Споку. Он достаточно хорошо знал этих двоих, чтобы понимать: этот цирк с конями вот-вот закончится, а доктор был слишком увлечен метанием острот в Спока, чтобы успеть себе что-нибудь присмотреть. Теперь ему нужно было обеспечить продолжение банкета.   
— Отличная вечеринка, Спок! Джим отправился сообщить Сулу ваш заказ?   
— Нет, доктор. И могу посоветовать, если вы сами соберетесь что-то заказывать, сделать это быстрее. У мистера Сулу, возможно, хватит времени только на то, чтобы оформить заказ, прежде чем Джим посадит его на гауптвахту.   
— Ну нет, Джим этого не сделает. Несмотря на ваше влияние, он все еще не потерял чувство юмора. Я тут подумал, что, возможно, стоит воспользоваться шансом и купить вам небольшой свадебный подарок. Предложите что-нибудь конкретное?   
Спок, судя по всему, задумался над вопросом.  
— Разве что кляп. Для вас.   
МакКой рассмеялся.   
— А я было на мгновение поверил, что вы не безнадежны. — Он оставил на время поддразнивающий тон и придал лицу задумчивое выражение. — Я-то думал, что ваше знаменитое любопытство уже должно было проснуться к этому моменту.   
Несмотря на смущение, как бы ему ни было неудобно в этом сознаваться, Спок и правда начал чувствовать легкое любопытство по поводу некоторых предметов, выставленных в каюте. Хоть он и считал, что его с Кирком сексуальная жизнь протекает в высшей степени удовлетворительно — и Кирк, судя по всему, тоже так считал, — однако он не мог отрицать, что его любовник обладал гораздо большим опытом. Возможно, Споку стоит воспользоваться возможностью разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь способами, не упомянутыми в корабельной библиотеке.   
МакКой усмехнулся, увидев, как на лице Спока появляется красноречивое выражение. Он слишком хорошо знал этого конкретного вулканца, чтобы наверняка сказать, когда тот попадался на крючок. В ближайшие несколько минут вечеринка не закончится, и МакКою хватит времени, чтобы выбрать для них с Тоней что-нибудь по-настоящему интересное.   
Убедившись в том, что почти все зависли над столом, а Кирк утащил Сулу в спальню, где они могли поговорить в относительно приватной обстановке, Спок как можно более ненавязчиво придвинулся к столику с бутылочками и баночками. Впрочем, ему очень быстро стало скучно — несмотря на громкие названия, на всех этикетках были перечислены те же ингредиенты, если ему не изменяла память (а она ему никогда не изменяла), что и в одобренном медициной любриканте, которым пользовались они с Кирком. За исключением ароматизаторов, понятное дело. Возможно, и стоило бы приобрести одну из этих бутылочек, чтобы убедиться, правда ли вкус у средства такой, как обещает этикетка. В рамках эксперимента по контролю качества, разумеется. Вот кислый ревень, например, было бы приятно попробовать в качестве разнообразия. Хотя Джиму, конечно, больше бы понравился шоколад с миндалем.   
Осознав, что любопытство слишком далеко его заводит, Спок переключил внимание на вешалку с нижним бельем. Он мог определить на взгляд, что каждый предмет был отлично пошит и сделан из качественных материалов. Однако цены были совершенно сумасшедшие. Ведь все подобные провокационные предметы гардероба определенно должны были продаваться в каждом магазинчике «Фредерик из Ригли», без которого не обходилась ни одна звездная база Федерации по всей Галактике. И все равно Спок не мог не представлять себе Джима в стрингах из искусственной кожи. Его аппетитные ягодицы были просто созданы для них.   
— Купишь такое — сам будешь носить, — шепнул на ухо подкравшийся сзади Кирк. Его дыхание прохладным ветерком коснулось кожи, что никак не помогло Споку вынырнуть из мыслей, в которые он погрузился. Сами слова, впрочем, вызвали в голове на редкость невдохновляющий образ.   
— Я всесторонне рассмотрю твою позицию, Джим, — ответил он.   
— Знаешь что, Спок, ты такой — один на миллион, — тихо проговорил Кирк.  
Спок обернулся к любовнику, недоуменно подняв брови. Он явно каким-то образом заслужил одобрение и восхищение Кирка. Но учитывая то, что он невольно поставил их обоих в неловкое положение, Спок понятия не имел, каким образом ему это удалось.  
— Я думал, в такой ситуации ты просто оцепенеешь от ужаса, а ты еще и шутки умудряешься отпускать. Я чувствую, ты и через сотню лет будешь меня изумлять.  
Спок не привык к такой щедрой личной похвале, даже исходящей от любовника, который, как правило, старался не переступать низкий порог его смущения, и теперь не знал, как ему реагировать в рамках присутствия посторонних. Больше всего ему в этот момент хотелось притянуть Кирка в свои объятья и целовать, пока тот не почувствует переполняющее его до кончиков пальцев тепло — точно так же, как чувствовал его Спок после слов Кирка.   
Кирк очень четко прочувствовал дилемму, перед которой оказался Спок, и мягко улыбнулся.   
— Я сказал Сулу, что у него есть десять минут на оформление заказов. Почему бы нам пока не посидеть здесь? — Он указал на диван и кресло, стоявшие за ними. — И подождать, пока наши… гости не разойдутся. Если тебя что-то заинтересовало, мы всегда сможем сказать Сулу, чтобы он убрал товары завтра утром.   
— В этом нет необходимости, Джим, — отклонил предложение Спок, усаживаясь в кресло. Кирк удобно устроился на диване и кивнул в знак согласия. Спок заметил, как Чэпел жадно вертит в руках изумрудно-зеленую ребристую модель пениса, и поспешно перевел взгляд на МакКоя и Бэрроуз, которые изучали ассортимент "Неумолимого удовольствия".   
Тем временем, на другом конце каюты, Сулу столкнулся с новым аспектом своего фиаско. Дамы, которые столь самозабвенно глазели и вертели в руках его товары, теперь, под бдительным взглядом командования, никак не могли решиться на покупки. Даже переполненный энтузиазмом доктор, поддавшись Бэрроуз, которая предостерегающе ухватила его за руку и строго покачала головой, отказался вписать имя «Леонард Г. МакКой» в бланк заказа. Сулу, вполне вероятно, после этого вечера будет разжалован до энсина четвертого разряда (если такое звание вообще существует) и при этом не получит ни одного кредита в качестве компенсации. Он понимал, что, если бы кто-то заказал хотя бы один товар, остальные тоже перестали бы стесняться. В этот момент его посетила мысль — воплощение глупости, замаскированной под гениальность. Не давая себе труда обдумать ее еще раз, он открыл рот и провозгласил:   
— Возможно, мистер Спок хотел бы сейчас выбрать свой подарок, прежде чем остальные сделают заказы?   
После его громкого заявления воцарилась тишина, по сравнению с которой вакуум показался бы шумным.   
— Вот так многообещающая карьера разлетается на атомы, — пробормотал МакКой, в то время как взгляды всех собравшихся устремились на Спока.  
Спок, который с самого первого комментария МакКоя до смерти переживал, что эта тема в конце концов всплывет, заранее подготовил свой ответ.  
— Заверяю вас, мистер Сулу, что не испытываю необходимости быть… вознагражденным за… опыт, испытанный сегодняшним вечером. — Легкие паузы между словами и грозный блеск в глазах давали Сулу ясно понять, что сам он может ожидать достойного вознаграждения за испытанный Споком нежеланный опыт.   
Сулу прикрыл глаза, ярко представляя себе, как его карьера, кредиты, а возможно, и тело вылетают в шлюз "Энтерпрайз". 

* * * * *  
— Джим, что это? — спросил Спок, держа в руках бутылочку с надписью «Свежая кислинка: вкус ревеня», которую он только что обнаружил в прикроватной тумбочке.  
Кирк слегка покраснел и поежился, а потом пожал плечами и расплылся в улыбке.   
— Я подумал, что тебе может понравиться легкое разнообразие — а то все соль да соль.   
— Понятно, — сообщил Спок, продолжая разглядывать бутылочку.  
— Если ты опасаешься, что кто-нибудь узнает, — я пригрозил Сулу постоянной чисткой гальюнов, если он… — бормотание Кирка прекратилось, когда Спок, подойдя к туалетному столику, выдвинул ящик и вытащил оттуда похожую бутылочку. «Время десерта. Вкус шоколада с миндалем», — гласила этикетка.   
— Я использовал в качестве угрозы перевод в охрану и неизменное назначение во все десанты, — признался Спок.   
Кирк с улыбкой забрал у Спока обе бутылочки и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кровати.  
— Испробуем наши приобретения, мистер Спок? 

* * * * *  
Несколькими палубами ниже Сулу как раз закрывал дверь за очередным зардевшимся, но счастливым покупателем. Пусть презентация у Спока и не принесла ему ни одного заказа, но лед был сломан, и теперь личные консультации процветали до такой степени, что очень скоро все его запасы окажутся распроданы. Слава небесам. В конце концов, подумал он, когда дверной сигнал зажужжал в десятый раз за вечер, он всегда может заказать на складе еще.


End file.
